


Kimi igai mou dou demo ii

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fear, Ghosts, M/M, Moving In Together, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Por qué no podemos ir a mi casa? Estaba más cerca del trabajo, es más cómoda y sobretodo…”“¿Qué? ¿No hay fantasmas?”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Kimi igai mou dou demo ii

**Kimi igai mou dou demo ii**

**(Aparte de ti, nada es necesario)**

Yamada caminaba por el pasillo con una expresión para nada feliz en la cara.

No tenía ganas de acercarse más que así a casa de su novio, pero Daiki parecía tener otros planes por él.

“Anda ya, chibi.” le dijo cuando llegaron frente a la puerta, al girarse hacia él.

Estaba desesperadamente tratando de mantenerse serio, Ryosuke lo veía bien.

“¿Por qué no podemos ir a mi casa? Estaba más cerca del trabajo, es más cómoda y sobretodo…” se interrumpió y sonrojó, al mirar un punto el suelo y al cruzar los brazos.

En ese momento Daiki no se aguantó más y se echó a reír.

“¿Qué? ¿No hay fantasmas?” se burló de él, y luego trató de tirarle cerca, antes que el menor se escapara bruscamente de su agarre.

“¡Deja de bromear! Te lo dije, le he sentido. Me murmuró al oído, estaba allí, y no es mi culpa si tú no tienes miedo de vivir en una casa donde hay algo así, no veo porque yo debería hacer lo mismo.” terminó, apoyándose con la espalda contra la pared del pasillo, como para señalar que no tenía intención de ir más lejos.

Daiki, por su parte, suspiró y tomó las llaves para abrir la puerta.

Indicó adentro con un gesto teatral y miró a su novio en aire de espera.

“No puedes quedarte toda la noche allí. No tengo intención de acompañarte a casa, pues entra.”

“No importa. Voy a tomar un taxi.” respondió el menor, firme.

“Anda ya, chibi. Hazlo por mí. Anda, entra.” trató otra vez, pero el menor se quedó inmóvil. “Es una pena, ¿sabes?” siguió, al levantar una ceja. “Porque pensaba de preparar yakisoba por la cena. Y luego, tal vez, puede ser que se quedó uno de esos buenísimos daifuku de fresa que compré ayer.”

Ryosuke se mordió la lengua.

A veces, odiaba como su novio le conocía bien.

Se puso recto, y sin decir una palabra le superó, entrando en el piso.

Ignoró su expresión victoriosa y la risa que oyó a sus espaldas.

No tenía muchas ganas de discutir, ni de mostrar de haber cedido por tan poco.

La perspectiva de su vuelta en esa casa después de días nunca le había parecido tan poco atractiva.

Se sentó en el sofá del salón y cruzó de vuelta los brazos, al levantar una ceja en dirección del mayor cuando le alcanzó.

“¿Pues? Tengo hambre.” remarcó, al indicar la cocina con una señal de la cabeza.

Daiki se concedió un suspiro teatral, al sacudir la cabeza, pero no contestó e hizo como le había pedido el menor.

Ryosuke estaba satisfecho, al menos de la actitud mantenida, pero ahora que el mayor se había ido al otro cuarto, no se sentía para nada tranquilo.

Estaba dividido, de verdad.

De un lado la cocina era la escena del crimen, y por eso no moría por ir allí. Del otro, sin embargo, estar en salón a solas sin la presencia de su novio le hacía sentir aún menos tranquilo.

A regañadientes se puso en pie, avanzando a pequeños pasos hacia la cocina.

Oía el ruido de las vajillas y el perfume de algo bueno, pero tampoco eso pudo distraerle.

Entró con una mueca, limpiándose la garganta para llamar la atención.

“Oh, Ryo.” le dijo su novio al girarse, ocupado. “Pensaba que me habrías esperado para allá. No creía que fueras tan valiente de aventurarte en cocina.” se burló de él, al poner la soba en la olla con las verduras.

El menor hizo un sonido de desdén, al acercarse despacio y al ponerse con indiferencia a su lado.

“Me estaba aburriendo, a solas. No tiene nada que ver con el coraje. Por otra parte, seguro que no es mi culpa si vives en una casa embrujada.” le hizo notar, en tono de reproche.

Daiki bajó la cuchara, llevando las manos alrededor de sus caderas con delicadez, tirándole hacia sí; se había esperado que Yamada le rechazara, pero el menor parecía no tener ni la gana de pelear.

“Ryosuke.” le dijo en tono suave, al mirarle a los ojos. “Te ruego, sé razonable. No hay ningún fantasma en esta casa, nunca hubo, nunca habrá. Probablemente esa tarde te dejaste impresionar, oíste algún ruido y lo cambiaste por una voz que te hablaba. Y, además...” sonrió y bajó la cabeza. “Aunque hubiera algo, hay a mí para protegerte, ¿no?”

El menor trató de algunas maneras de ocultar una expresión feliz al oír las palabras de su novio, pero se dijo que al final no importaba guardar ese tipo de orgullo.

Se encogió de hombros, sonrió y asintió.

“Claro. Eso es obvio.” se burló de él, al extenderse más hacia él y al apoyarle la cabeza contra un hombro, como para ocultarse en el hueco de su cuello.

Se quedó unos momentos en silencio, antes de hacer un sonido exasperado.

“Ah, ¡Daiki!” se quejó. “¿Por qué? ¿Por qué entre todas las casas que ese fantasma podía elegir de infestar, se estableció aquí?”

Su novio puso los ojos en blanco, frustrado, y volvió a tomar la cuchara, al indicar con esa la mesa.

“Siéntate mientras acabo de cocinar. No quiero oír ni una palabra más sobre espíritus, fantasmas, posesiones o casas embrujadas al menos hasta la cena. Te ruego, chibi. Está tranquilo, no va a pasarte nada.” le dijo, más condescendiente al acabar de la frase, al ver el menor fruncir el entrecejo.

Yamada hizo como le había pedido y se quedó a la mesa en silencio, mientras le observaba cocinar.

Se miraba alrededor, de vez en cuando, tratando de no dejarse ver de Daiki para evitar más reproches. No estaba para nada relajado, pero iba a guardárselo para sí; por el momento, al menos.

De verdad, tuvo éxito de distraerse durante la cena. La yakisoba que Arioka había preparado estaba buenísima y él moría de hambre, y por eso no había fantasma que le habría impedido de disfrutarla como merecía.

No le tomó mucho para acabar y luego abandonar los palillos a lado del tazón, al apoyarse contra a silla, una expresión satisfecha en la cara.

“¿Pues? ¿Mereció la pena?” le preguntó su novio, al sonreírle victorioso.

Ryosuke asintió vigorosamente, estirándose y luego volviendo a sentarse recto.

“Sí, mereció la pena. No podía permitirle a un fantasma de condicionarme a punto de no disfrutar la cena, ¿no te parece?” rio, al mirarse alrededor. “El postre, Dai-chan. Me había prometido el postre también.”

El mayor se metió a reír, se puso en pie y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios, antes de tomar los daifuku que le había prometido.

Se los puso enfrente y se apoyó contra la mesa, mirándole abrir el paquete en aire feliz, como si fuera un regalo de Navidad.

“Ah, ¡buenos! ¿Sabes qué es mi postre favorido, Dai-chan?” preguntó, todavía con la boca llena, sin ni preocuparse de mirarle.

“No veo como podría no saberlo, chibi, si consideras el espectáculo que das de ti mismo cada vez que los comes.” se burló de él, todavía ignorado por su novio.

Yamada acabó el postre también, ahora saciado, y con dificultades se puso en pie, le cogió la mano a Daiki y le indicó el salón con la cabeza, dejando que el mayor le arrastrara allí.

Arioka se sentó y el menor se dejó recaer encima a él, arreglándose en sus rodillas, bajándose para apoyarle la cabeza contra un hombro y pasándole distraídamente el perfil de la nariz en el cuello.

Estaba más relajado, ahora; no enteramente, pero seguro que tanto la cena como la presencia de Daiki le habían tranquilizado un poco.

“Lo siento mucho que dije que nunca iba a volver en esta casa.” empezó a decir, mientras su novio le acariciaba despacio una pierna. “Pero el otro día tuve realmente miedo. Había algo, Daiki, aunque tú puedas burlarte de mí.” suspiró, al llevar la mano bajo la del mayor y al dejar que Daiki entrelazara los dedos con los suyos. “Pero supongo que exageré.”

Daiki asintió, mirando a un punto frente a sí y apretando aún más los dedos, al levantar la mano con la del menor y al besarle la palma.

“Estoy feliz que lo dijiste. Sabes, lo sé qué exageras cuando tienes miedo o cuando estás nervioso, pero tenía realmente miedo que ya no quisieras volver aquí. Habría sido un problema.”

Yamada se encogió de hombros y sonrió contra su piel.

“No veo la razón. En caso extremo podríamos haber seguido viéndonos en mi casa, ¿no?”

Le pareció de ver a su novio titubear, como si hubiera querido añadir algo, pero al final renunció.

Y le habría pedido explicaciones para su comportamiento, si el mayor en ese momento no se hubiera puesto recto, llevándole las manos a la cara y tirándole cerca para besarle.

Ryosuke se sorprendió por un momento del gesto inesperado, pero no se echó atrás. Cualquiera la razón y cualquiera fuera que Daiki no le estaba diciendo, el mayor sabía bien cómo distraerle, y no le tomó mucho a Yamada para dejarse llevar, olvidando pronto todo lo demás.

Daiki le besó en principio lentamente, disfrutando la consistencia de sus labios antes de dejar que se abrieran con las propias, buscando la lengua del menor y sintiéndole ir a su encuentro con más insistencia, mientras sus manos se desplazaban al cuello y a los hombros de Yamada, yendo abajo hasta llegar bajo su camiseta.

Ryosuke aguantó la respiración mientras sentía los dedos del mayor subir contra su piel desnuda, liberándole pronto de la camiseta y concediéndose unos momentos para mirarle, antes de volver con la boca contra de él, esta vez en el cuello.

Le apretó de la espalda mientras Yamada desplazaba las piernas de manera de sentarse a horcajadas en su regazo, las manos entrelazada con su pelo para guardarle la cabeza firme contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su aliento acelerar mientras la lengua de Daiki se hacía más maliciosa, mientras se movía contra de él como si fuera listo ya para algo más.

“Dai-chan...” murmuró quejumbroso, tirándole atrás y sonriéndole, un poco avergonzado por sus reacciones. “Si estás tratando de distraerme de la idea del fantasma, yo...”

“Si sigues pensándolo, quiere decir que no estoy trabajando bien.” le interrumpió el mayor, quitándose la camiseta y volviendo a besarle para hacerle callar, tratando de hacer tan rápido como posible para acabar de desnudar a ambos de la ropa de les quedaba, y volviendo luego a buscar con las manos cada centímetro de piel del menor.

Ryosuke se asomó adelante y le apoyó el mentón contra un hombro, dejando que oyera sus gemidos al oído y oyendo los suyos en cambio, cuando con la mano fue a acariciar su sexo, despacio, sin concederle más que estuviera haciendo él.

Siguieron de esa manera algunos minutos, ambos en espera que el otro cediera; y Daiki entonces había logrado su fin, al menos, porque la idea del fantasma estaba lejos de la mente de Ryosuke, y no había distracción que apreciara más que esta.

Fue él al final a decidir que había tenido suficiente; le tomó una muñeca a Daiki, levantando la mano hasta que los dedos del mayor le rozaron los labios; Ryo los abrió, pasando lascivamente la lengua entre las falanges, tomándole los dedos en boca y humedeciéndolos, manteniendo los ojos fijos en Daiki, quien no se perdía ni un movimiento de su novio.

Y no tenía ganas de seguir bromeando, ya no; unos segundos más tarde le quitó a Yamada los dedos y llevó la mano detrás de su espalda, llegando hasta su abertura, rozándola mientras le miraba en aire de desafío y dejaba deslizar dentro un dedo sin que el menor tuviera tiempo de quejarse ni de animarle para que se apresurara.

Ryosuke empujó contra su mano, al cerrar los ojos y al echar la cabeza atrás, gimiendo en baja voz cuando los dedos se fueron dos y luego tres, moviéndose sin parar en la tentativa de sentirle mejor.

Cuando le sintió quitar los dedos le miró en aire de decepción, viéndole reír antes de tomarle las caderas, levantándole un poco y arreglándole mejor encima de sí, dejándole sentir apenas la punta de la erección contra de sí.

Sin embargo, Ryosuke no tenía intención de hacerle seguir su juego, y se tomó la ventaja que tenía, bajándose contra su sexo hasta que lo sintió enteramente dentro de sí, demasiado rápido, haciendo una mueca de dolor y quedándose inmóvil mientras Daiki le acariciaba suavemente las caderas y le besaba, tratando de distraerle.

“¿Ves lo que pasa al ser codiciosos?” se burló dulcemente de él, riendo, pero Yamada le ignoró.

Se acostumbró pronto, de todas formas, y apoyándose en los hombros de Daiki se levantó un poco, volviendo a bajarse, más y más rápido, hasta encontrar un ritmo aceptable por ambos, sin dejarse tomar por la gana que tenía de sentirle, sin dejarse llevar por la prisa de llegar al orgasmo.

Daiki le llevó las manos a la espalda, apretándole y dejando adherir sus cuerpos, volviendo a besarlo mientras iba a su encuentro con las caderas, gimiendo contra su piel cada vez que sentía ese calor sofocante envolverlo en una prensa.

Ryosuke sabía qué no iba a durar en eterno, y tomó otra vez la iniciativa, cogiendo la mano de Daiki y llevándola alrededor de su erección, moviéndola durante unos momentos junto a él antes de volver a arañarle los hombros, moviéndose ya sin control contra de él, bajándose a besarle y sofocando en la boca del mayor un gemido más alto cuando se corrió contra su mano y entre sus cuerpos; se sentía sin fuerzas, en ese momento, y le tomó mucho para obligarse a seguir moviéndose contra su novio, apretando aún más la erección dentro de sí, dejándose recaer contra de él cuando le sintió llegar al orgasmo.

No tenía intención de moverse, al menos en ese momento y durante algunos minutos.

Estaba bien encima a Daiki, estaba bien al sentirle todavía dentro de sí, estaba bien apretado entre sus brazos, y no había nada más que le pudiera pedir en ese momento.

“Chibi.” le llamó el mayor en un murmurio. “¿Aún sigues aquí?” bromó, al acariciarle la espalda en movimientos delicados.

“No creo. De verdad no.” respondió, quejumbroso. “¿Puedo quedarme aquí? ¿Puedo quedarme así hasta mañana?”

Sintió a Daiki ponerse tenso a sus palabras, y se esforzó de levantarse, mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido y recordándose sólo entonces del comportamiento raro de su novio.

“Puedes...” empezó Daiki, antes de sacudir la cabeza y suspirar, y le tomaron unos momentos más antes de volver a hablar. “Puedes quedarte para siempre, si quieres.” le dijo al final, al apretar los labios y al sonrojar.

Yamada abrió la boca como para hablar, pero no salió ni un sonido.

Al final respiró hondo una o dos veces, al mirarle a los ojos.

“Quieres decir que...”

Arioka asintió y se mordió el labio inferior.

“Lo sé, no es la manera mejor de pedírtelo. Ni es el momento correcto, sé esto también. Probé el discurso docenas de veces, sólo es que nunca tuve éxito de pedírtelo. Luego hubo esa tontería de los fantasmas, pues me desmoralicé, pero ahora pensé que pudiera ser una buena idea decírtelo, antes de dejar pasar más tempo y...”

“¡Dai-chan!” le paró su novio, al apoyarle una mano contra la boca. “Pídemelo.” murmuró, emocionado.

“Yamada Ryosuke.” articuló Arioka, formal. “¿Quieres venir a vivir conmigo?”

“Sí.” respondió el menor, y sólo pudo aguantarse unos segundos más antes de echarse a reír, al agitarse en las piernas de Daiki y luego abrazándole el cuello, dejando que el mayor le apretara también. “Oh, ¡Daiki! Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, por qué no...” sacudió la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, antes de besarle. “No importa. Sólo importa que me lo pediste, ¿no? Y que ahora voy a venir a vivir contigo, y que lleve aquí mis cosas y que volvemos a casa cada noche y que me acueste cada noche contigo. ¿No es maravilloso?” 

Daiki parecía querer decir miles cosas más, pero al final sólo asintió.

“Sí, Ryo.” murmuró. “Es lo mejor del mundo.” confirmó, antes de poner una expresión irónica. “¿Y el fantasma?” se burló de él.

Ryosuke le miró funéreo, como si el momento fuera trágico, esperando unos segundos antes de ver a su novio preocuparse y echarse a reír.

“¡Al infierno con el fantasma! Alguien deberá darle el aviso de desahucio, porque ahora que estoy aquí ya no hay lugar para él.” dijo, al arreglarse mejor encima a Daiki, volviendo en la posición inicial y dejando que el mayor le acunara entre los brazos, sin ahorrarle un pellizco en la cadera para el susto que le había dado.

“Voy a dejárselo saber. No hay nadie con excepción de ti que quiera en esta casa, mi amor.”

Ryosuke asintió con convicción y suspiró de alivio.

Se quedó sentado encima a Daiki, acurrucado contra de él y con la intención de quedarse allí toda la noche, si quería. No tenía prisa de irse, ni lugar donde estar que no fuera entre los brazos de su novio.

Su vuelta en esa casa había estado aún más triunfal que pensara; y lo mejor era que no iba a irse jamás.


End file.
